


【贺红】海市蜃楼

by Shiningsa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningsa/pseuds/Shiningsa
Summary: 重逢那点事。。
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship, 贺顶红 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【贺红】海市蜃楼

1.  
手指间的烟尖头冒着点火星，掸两下，落下一小块烟灰掉在鞋背上。  
莫关山脚尖点地，抖了抖鞋上那点灰，剩下一截烟被扔在巷子的水泥地上，顺脚给他碾灭了。

“行，那我走了啊。”莫关山站在后厨门口冲老板打了声招呼，得到应声以后就从后门的巷子绕道到饭店后面的停车场，准备把他锁在停车场里的摩托车开出来。  
按照平时来说，这个点莫关山会骑上他的摩托直奔回他的那个小破出租屋，然后洗漱睡觉。但是今天晚上莫关山得去趟电脑城把他的笔记本提回来。

电脑城离莫关山家不远，一栋灰扑扑的楼立在商业街上。临近晚上十点，还有不少店铺开着。这里说是电脑城，实际上就是个杂货大楼，卖文具的卖衣服的小店都集中在这里。莫关山在上二楼时沿路听着没关门的店铺里传来电视剧的声音，还把还各式各样的夜宵味闻了个遍。  
他见怪不怪，这些店主一天二十四小时将近十八小时都在店里待着，全副家当备在店铺里的人不在少数，这些店对他们来说一半是店，一半是家。

莫关驾轻就熟地走到维修自己电脑的那家店门前，这家店店老板是个四十岁左右的大叔，看见他来了冲他了打了声招呼。  
“呦，来啦。”  
“叔，我那个电脑修的怎么样了？”  
“给你修了，现在能开机能用了。不过有个问题挺麻烦的，因为你的电脑硬盘坏了，里面原先的资料我这边没法帮你找回来。你可能得去找专门的数据恢复公司，我这里没法做数据恢复。”  
“这个必须要找专业的数据恢复公司是吗？”  
“对，是这样。不光我一家，这楼里其他的电脑维修店都做不了数据恢复。”  
“那去哪能恢复数据？叔你有知道的地方吗。”  
“你去科技园那边看看吧，那边应该有。”  
“成。”  
“你要是去恢复数据，记得买一个硬盘带过去。你估计一下你原先电脑里的文件多少，再买个差不多大小的就行。”  
“好，谢谢。”莫关山从老板手里接过电脑，结过帐，捧着电脑皱起眉头。

这部联想笔记本外壳有些磨损，不过因为贴了保护膜看不出来旧。莫关山走到街口，笔记本外壳上那一排LENOVO字母被橙黄色的路灯映的亮晶晶。他有些烦躁的把电脑放进背包里，然后背着包跨上摩托车往家驶去。

睡眠一向很好的莫关山今天对着自己的笔记本电脑失眠了。他躺在床上翻来覆去了一小时，最终泄气地打开台灯，把笔记本电脑从桌子上拿到床上。

老板已经给电脑充过电，按一下电源按键，电脑就徐徐开机。莫关山不得不承认自己心底还抱有一丝期待，期待电脑开机后里面的东西还在。但是显然，老板说的话是真的，电脑数据丢失也是真的，对着空荡荡的电脑相册，他觉得心理上的难受比自己想象中还要剧烈。

他连夜在网上买了个500G的硬盘，又查了笔记本电脑数据恢复的价钱，粗略估计了一下这次数据恢复大概要花八九百块钱。莫关山咬咬牙，硬盘到货的第二天就拎着电脑上科技园了。

2.  
莫关山想到数据恢复的价格可能会很高，但是他没想到数据恢复公司会这么难找。

科技园是个商业中心，在大大小小的写字楼里找一家不大的数据恢复公司着实有些费劲。莫关山在冷风里对着导航走了半天才找到那个带着绿勾logo的数据恢复公司。

莫关山和前台报了自己的预约码，一个工程师就带着他到工作室，把他电脑的电脑和硬盘取过去做数据恢复。做数据恢复等待的时间很长，莫关山坐在侯客厅的沙发上等的百无聊赖，手机都快被他玩没电了，那个程序员才姗姗来迟，带着他的电脑和硬盘出来，嘱咐了几句后带他去前台结帐。

莫关山结过帐，坐在在侯客厅打开电脑查看本地相册。看着文件夹右下角的文件数量恢复到原先的数字时莫关山呼出一口气。他划过一张相片，照片上两个人一个红发一个黑发，黑发的人正往红发的男孩脸上涂奶油，脸上挂着捉弄的笑脸。

莫关山不知道怎么形容此刻的心情，有些事情被他当作一场梦试图忘记，却又鲜活的出现在他面前。这些年他在心里嘲笑过自己千百次，心里留恋着，怎么也无法割舍，只能在面对和逃避之间选择了后者。

修电脑和数据恢复共计花费莫关山八百八十块钱和他一天的工钱。不过烦躁了几天的情绪总算得到五分钟缓解，哪怕紧接着被花钱带来的心痛所吞噬。

“真造孽啊。”莫关山摩挲摩挲他的电脑，小心翼翼地放回电脑包里。他照例背着包，骑摩托回家，冷风隔着手套和头盔给他打了个趔趄，一张脸在头盔下冻的微微发红。他呼出一口白气，萧瑟街道配合雾蒙蒙的天气也没能破坏他的心情，他独自乐呵两下，伸脚踩下油门绝尘而去。

3.  
“小莫，一会把厨房的垃圾拿到后门扔了啊！”刘师傅在厨房冲正在洗菜的莫关山喊了一声。  
“行，我知道了！等我把这盆萝卜洗完了就去。”  
十二月底的天气冷的人想骂娘，莫关山穿着件毛衣就拎着两大袋垃圾上后门了。把垃圾扔进箱里以后莫关山没马上回厨房，他拍拍手，从放在牛仔裤兜里的烟中摸出一根烟点上。

莫关山站在巷子里，上身有点发抖，没啥原因，就是冻的，但他不想那么快回屋里。

站在巷子里能看见对面广场上的圣诞树，一排一排闪着五颜六色的灯光。莫关山觉得自己俗，他觉得那几排圣诞树特别好看，可惜等到他下班的时候好多圣诞树都断了电源，比不上在这个景儿。

他靠在巷口旁边欣赏了一会，觉得差不多到时候了，把烟头摁在靠垃圾桶边的墙上，确定火灭了以后把半截烟头扔进垃圾桶里。

之前轮他班的小王来上班时撞见过几次他在巷子里抽烟，管他扔烟头时体现的素质叫“薛定谔的素质”——心情好的时候扔垃圾桶里，心情不好就随手扔地上，抬脚啪唧啪唧碾两下烟头就算完事了。

今天莫关山心情还算不错，因为马上到圣诞节了，饭店里生意火爆，老板今天节工资的时候多给了他二百块钱。

不知道是哪个孙子把车停在巷口前的路边上，车前照灯一下把巷子里照的通亮。刚把手放在后门把手的莫关山头回头看了眼，一辆黑色奔驰停靠在路边。他瞧一眼就拉开门走进了后厨厨房，低声说了句傻/逼。

到九点半点店里客人还不少，莫关山抬头看了眼表，想着换他班的人差不多要来了，就掀开后厨的帘子跟大师傅打了声招呼，到更衣室换衣服。套毛衣的时候毛线不小心挂到了耳钉，扯得他嘶了一声，套上毛衣以后赶紧伸手摸了摸耳垂，没扯着耳垂，耳钉也没掉。他摸摸那个菱形的耳钉，两道眉毛便不由自主皱在一起，把员工制服叠好塞进柜子里。

莫关山离开店的时候又看见那辆奔驰，熄了火停路口，看得出驾驶座上还有人。他觉得那辆车眼熟但又想不起来在哪见过，但他无力去想这些琐碎的事情，不管是不是曾经认识的人他都不想碰上。

莫关山迈开步子朝巷子里走，没走几步他就觉得冷。他身穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，事实证明就算皮夹克里层带了绒它也只是件皮夹克，更别提他裤子穿的还是牛仔裤，寒气简直从脚开始蹭蹭向上爬。想到一会开摩托估计得冷死，幸好带了手套，想到这莫关山下意识往外套口袋里摸。

“操，没拿手套。”  
“哎，都什么事啊。”他无语的闭上眼睛抓了把头发，转身往回走。

那人就这么出现在巷子里那扇铁门前，一身黑漆漆的衣服，高大的，挺拔的，面对着他，宛如凶神一般。奔驰的前照灯又亮了，莫关山隐约知道来的人是谁，却因为刺眼的灯光看不清那人的表情。脚底像有千斤重的秤砣拉着他，让他无法前进。一瞬间，喉咙紧绷，手上青筋不自觉爆起。他觉得自己想挥出拳头打在那人脸上，却又随着后背的渗出的汗水失去了力气。

他听那人说，“莫仔。”

4.  
“你怎么回来了，”莫关山顿了顿继续道，“贺天。”  
“想你了就回来了。”黑发男人勾起一个微笑，定定地看着他。  
“是么？”莫关山觉得自己的表情应该挺讽刺的，“那你想吧，顺便滚开点，你挡我路了。”说罢用肩膀撞开了对方。

没走出一步，莫关山觉得胳膊手腕一紧，看着贺天攥着自己手腕的手，他只觉得焦躁。想要一把甩开对方的手却没成功。  
“贺天，少他妈来烦我。”莫关山对上贺天的眼睛，爆出一句粗口。  
男人眼睛里那点阴翳一闪而过，莫关山最熟悉的就是他这副表情，一时心悸，手上试图挣脱的动作却没停下。  
“莫仔，我们谈谈。”  
“你现在这样叫谈谈？”  
“我现在要是松手了，你还会跟我说话吗？”贺天露出一个苦笑。  
“少来这套。”

两人僵持了两分钟，莫关山早就等的不耐烦，“要谈可以，等我拿完东西再说。”  
手腕上的力道依然没有任何松减，贺天说，“我在这里等你。”

莫关山看着贺天的脸说不出话。

手腕被人松开了，莫关山顿了顿转身走进店里。一个同事看见他回来了还问他怎么了，莫关山匆匆打过招呼说自己是回来拿手套的。柜门一开一合，莫关山拎着手套只觉得脑子疼。他扶了扶额头，走回后巷。

贺天见他出来，冲他一笑，也不说来找他什么事情，只是跟着他身边问他要去哪。  
莫关山看神经病一样看他，抛下一句话，“回家。”

“那你也带带我呗。”贺天的声音传进莫关山耳朵里，他愣了一下才反应过来，侧过头看向贺天，男人脸上一副淡定的样子，一点也没觉得自己的话有问题。莫关山被他的不要脸震惊了，半天才蹦出来一句话，“贺天，你脑子是不是有病。”

莫关山最后还是没能把人赶走，男人将近一米九的个子跨上他的摩托车后座他还真推不下来人。  
一会吹不死你，莫关山在心里冷笑。他戴好头盔，踩下油门，顺着辅路开上环路。冷风啪啪拍在头盔上，莫关山感受到后方的人双手环上自己的腹部，头发一下一下刮擦着自己的后颈，恨不得整个人挂在他身上。终于，他忍无可忍，爆喝道，“贺天，把你脸抬起来！别他妈靠我身上!”

寒风呼啦呼啦吹，莫关山的声音在风中显得有些破碎，但是贺天听的清楚，即便如此他还是大声回了一句，“你说什么啊莫仔，风太大，我听不见！”

莫关山顶着寒意骂了句脏话，对方仍不为所动，甚至有变本加厉了的趋势。莫关山心里有些后悔刚刚没再拉脸色把人推下去，他心里一边想着一边加速，恨不得冷风把人从后座上吹起来，吹到环路的绿化带里去。

“莫仔，慢点开，我要冻死了。”  
“闭嘴！”

坐在后座的男人把脸靠在红发男人背后露出一个笑容。

5.  
莫关山的摩托车七拐八拐，最后停在一个老旧的居民楼前。他给了贺天一肘子让他从摩托车上滚下去，自己熄火下车把摩托车推进楼道里。过道的声控灯过于老旧，不太灵敏，莫关山使劲跺了跺脚，那盏灯才悠悠续上魂儿散发出昏暗的黄光来。

贺天听见钥匙串劈里啪啦的声音，回过神莫关山已经走上楼梯了。  
“等等我啊，莫仔。”  
莫关山在楼梯上往下看他，声音里听不出什么情绪，“没什么事你就走吧，别再来烦我了，贺天。”或许是话说到末尾他的语气变冷了，饶是贺天一直端着微笑也愣了愣。

贺天三两步跨上楼梯来，张口说到，“有事。因为有大事要跟你说，所以我还不能走。”

“随便你，说完了赶紧滚。”

“你确定要在这里说？”贺天指了指楼顶那盏不知道还能亮多久的小灯说。

莫关山抬眼看了看那盏马上要一命呜呼的灯，犹豫了半响道，“说完了就快走。”

贺天含糊不清的嗯了一声，不再多说话跟在莫关山身后上楼。

莫关山住的房子很小，小三十平米的屋子里却堆了不少东西。贺天几乎是一进门就看见了桌子边上堆着的一摞书，贺天看莫关山在放东西，随手翻了翻那些书，是一些文学小说，还参杂着几本PS教学手册和烹饪书籍。  
“没想到你还会看书。”  
莫关山弯着腰从背包里拎出水壶，头也不抬的回复道，“别乱碰我东西。”

“说吧，找我有什么事。”  
“你这些年过的怎么样?”贺天答非所问地反问他。  
莫关山觉得他的问题很可笑，脸上又一次不由自主露出嘲讽的微笑，“还行吧，就那样。”  
“那你猜猜我过得怎么样？”贺天又问道。  
男人的视线太过直接，莫关山有些摸不清他想干什么。他重新打量了一遍贺天，比起在巷子里，房间的灯光显然更好。这一次莫关山才切实感受到贺天身上的变化，比起五年前，现在的贺天更加高大也更加成熟。他听见自己干巴巴的声音说，“看起来过得不错。”说完这句话他就转过身去，拿着他的水杯去饮水机接水。  
“你觉得我过的不错？”莫关山听见贺天轻笑，“嗯，某种意义上来说，我确实过的“不错”。”

莫关山眉毛皱在一起，刚想转身问贺天，他到底要说什么，就被一阵巨大的力道按住了肩膀，紧接着是一个不容挣脱的吻。  
莫关山觉得他们两个人和野兽差不多，比起接吻更像是在撕咬对方。在窄小的出租屋里纠缠在一起，如果可以莫关山真想把贺天舌头咬下来。  
贺天按在人肩膀上的一只手慢慢搂上对方的腰，另一只手移到对方的脖子上，这个姿势紧紧禁锢住对方，逼迫对方加深这个吻。  
中途两人嘴唇稍稍分离，贺天听见莫关山对他说了句操你妈，他勾起嘴角，把对方剩下的话堵在喉咙里。

做到一半的时候，贺天去亲莫关山，亲到他脸颊上咸涩的液体。他伸手捧住莫关山脸颊，摸到一手湿漉漉的泪水。莫关山在流眼泪，眼泪一点一点顺着眼角滑下来，贺天伸出舌头舔掉其中一颗，他感觉到莫关山在颤抖，即便是在这个时候，他的红毛嘴里也说不出好听的话，翻来覆去骂他，操你x和傻x是常用。贺天既不回嘴也不抗议，任由莫关山问候他祖宗十八代。

贺天看着莫关山睡着后的样子，大拇指抚过对方微红的眼角，心理想着明天起来的时候莫关山该是个什么反应。贺天盯着莫关山，又在对方脸上落下几个吻，最后抬手紧紧搂住对方。

不管明早对方是什么反应，反正人不能给跑了。

6.莫关山醒来的时候，第一眼看见的不是他出租屋破败的房顶，也不是他的书桌或是窗台上那一排花花草草，而是一截麦色的脖颈，向上看还能看见贺天熟睡的脸。

莫关山把贺天放在自己腰上的手抬开，躺在床上把眼睛紧紧闭上，伸出一只手捏了捏自己鼻梁，脑海中开始回忆昨晚发生的事情。他先是在心里把自己骂了个狗血淋头，又去浴室冲了个澡。冲澡的时候莫关山觉得身上没有特别不适的感觉，看来那个狗鸡还有点最基本的良心。

冲完澡已经是七点了，莫关山穿好衣服走出浴室时贺天已经醒了，穿了条内裤坐在床边看他的书桌。见他出来露出一个笑，腆着脸问他有没有觉得哪里不舒服。

莫关山有时候震惊于贺天的不要脸，又佩服他的淡定。他对着那张好看的脸顿了好半天才说，“这就是你一开始想来我家的打算？”

“不是。”贺天脸上也有了正色。

“你初三那个时候为什么突然消失了？”莫关山抛出了那个让他在心里问过无数次的疑问。

“我爸我绑去英国了，”贺天干脆利落地回答，“把我和见一都送到了见一他爸爸那儿，读了三年封闭式高中，高中毕业又把我送去军队练了一年。”说到这贺天笑着去看莫关山的脸色，对方正愣愣的看着他，眼中流露出一分不可置信。他赶紧补充道，“真的，那么些年差点把我折腾死了。”说着背过身给红毛看，背上几道肉色的疤痕在光洁的皮肤上显得格外狰狞。

“不过这么些年折腾都没找你这两个月折腾，”贺天说到这笑嘻嘻地去搂莫关山，“你知道这些年我都怎么过的吗。”

贺天把头埋进莫关山颈窝里，“每天晚上都想你，想你想的睡不着。”说到这呼吸加重了些，“干什么都想着你，想着回国就来找你，亲你抱你然后干你。”

“卧槽，行了。”莫关山起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，赶紧把人推开，但这时候的贺天就跟牛皮糖一样，扯也扯不掉。

“他们说你没参加高考。”贺天抬起头看向莫关山。  
“嗯。”莫关山也不避讳，点点头算是承认了。  
“为什么？”  
“没那么多为什么。觉得自己的成绩考不上什么好大学，还不如早点出来参加工作。”莫关山头也不抬的收拾背包，顺便把贺天掉在床尾和地板上的衣服捡起来扔还给他。莫关山抬头冲贺天说，“这件事情我没什么后悔的，你也不用替我多愁善感。赶紧把你衣服穿起来，我早上九点要去图文印刷店上班。要么你自己打车回去，或者叫你司机接你走都行，我现在要出门了。”

莫关山背上他的背包，身上穿着牛仔裤和皮夹克，显得特别帅，贺天看了又看，往前狠狠亲了莫关山一口，然后拍拍他屁股示意他可以走了。

莫关山给他这几下弄懵了，等反应过来嘴里大骂狗鸡时人已经闪进了厕所里。看着男人的背影，莫关山不自觉露出一个笑来。

7.  
贺天从那天之后跟打了鸡血似的，每天来莫关山上班的地方等人，和初中那会堵他的时候别无两样。

莫关山也不搭理他，下了班就骑摩托走。等他回到他那个老旧居民楼地下时贺天已经站在楼门口等他了，简直和门神一样。

“我说了，你别来我上班的地方等我了。”莫关山脱下外套放在衣架上，准备去洗漱睡觉。“没什么事你就回家吧，我这里地方不大也没什么好玩的。”

“我现在身无分文啊莫仔，我一家被赶出家门了。”

“那你那个司机哪来的？”

“为了找你从我哥那里借的。”

“... ...”

“你就让我住一晚吧，我前几天都住的酒店，就你们小区出门右拐五百米那个快捷酒店。”

莫关山认命地挠挠头，扔下一句“随你便”，就进了浴室。

俗话说，有一次就有第二次，贺天就这样在莫关山家里蹭住下了。当然，他不可能每天都来堵莫关山下班，他也有工作要干。两人每天白天分两头跑，晚上睡一块倒也算和谐。

“我觉得这样下去不行。”很久以后莫关山在某个晚上推了一把半梦半醒的贺天，“有什么不行的，跟媳妇睡怎么了。”说罢搂住人继续睡，莫关山听的一个激灵整个人全醒了。

“你这狗鸡真是过了多少年狗嘴里都吐不出象牙。”莫关山踢开贺天，就着床头灯看贺天的侧脸，心里曾经那点化不开的心结突然松了。

“随便吧。”莫关山在贺天身边躺下，热量源源不断从旁边的人身上传来，一下一下温暖着他的四肢百骸，入睡之前他感到有人抱住自己，只是他实在太困，管不了那么多。

直到贺天带着他大包小包搬进新家，莫关山才反应过来贺天之前说的什么被赶出家门是假的。

“我没骗你，我爸当时说的就是我要是离开家就别再回来了，但是没人说我不能继承财产啊。”

“滚你大爷的贺天。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【尾声】  
> 写了个文笔差劲但是是并不艰难的破镜重圆的故事来满足自己的私心。看漫画的时候最难过的就是想到贺天离开后那几年毛毛生活中产生翻天覆地的变化，生活说不上差，但无法避免地进入了三教九流。那几年要把心里对初三那几年的记忆全部埋下，无论爱恨都抱有一丝期待贺天会回来。


End file.
